Just for fun
by Nutella4Cato
Summary: Katniss and Cato have a little fun in bed before the games start. Was there something more between them than just sex? Read and find out. Oneshot lemons.


AN: Hey guys, I know in still supposed to be working on my first fic. But my ideas can't be kept in my head. This is one shot of a few lemons. Enjoy!

~Nutella4Cato

"Why don't you come down to my apartment tonight and, maybe we can have a little fun?" Cato said, still stating at my chest.

I know, I shouldn't even let this guy talk to me since we're going to have to kill each other in a few weeks, and he's basically my biggest enemy.

But he's just so... I don't know!

There's something with him that made me so attracted to him. I mean sure he was handsome and all hunky, but that's not what I look in for I guy.

It's just that Cato had this effect, that made me want him.

Was it lust? Maybe.

I was just tying some knots, and I turned around to reach for another rope, then I saw Cato. Staring at my butt!

At first I was mad, for being violated and all, but then I looked into his eyes.  
Then the next thing I knew, he was flirting with me.

"I don't know maybe." I smirk at him.  
"Come on babe," he pleads to me.

"Don't you wanna have fun with me?"

"I do, but."  
"But what?"  
"It's just what if we get caught?"  
"Who the gives a fuck if we get caught?" He says, finally looking up from my chest.

"What is it wrong to have fun before you die? Huh?"  
"Is it wrong to enjoy life a little before our deaths?"  
"I guess not," I say to my biggest competition in the arena.  
"That's what I thought." He smiles at me.  
"I have to go,"  
"But,"  
"I'll see you at my place fire girl," before I could say bye, he leaves, not before smacking my butt.

~^~^~^~^~^  
*Ding* the elevator opens to the district 2 apartment. I peek my head out of the elevator to see if any one was there.

Once I knew the place was clear, I start looking around for Cato's room.

Why am I even doing this? Sleeping with the enemy? And the worst part is that I agreed to this! What would Prim think of her big sister? Sleeping with the guy who might be the cause if my death!  
He said it was just for fun. And I could really use some of that now.

Im snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a door open behind me.

When I look back, I find Cato, still in his training clothes. I guess he didn't bother changing out of them too.  
I mean, when were training for our possible death, changing out of clothes is the least of our problems.

"Hey, fire girl" Cato starts  
"I was a little worried you weren't going to show up."

"You thought wrong." I walk towards him,  
"Ready to have some fun?"  
I not at him, as he closes the door behind us.

Before I could speak, Cato grabs me and starts kissing me in the lips.

At first I'm shocked by this. But it's not like it was my first kiss, and I wasn't going to lose my virginity tonight. I mean I've had sex before.  
Sometime me and Gale would fuck in the woods, waiting for some game. And sometimes I would have sex with a few merchants' sons if they would pay good.

I start kissing back, and it felt so passionate. So right, and so good.

Cato's hands go up in my shirt, while my hands are playing in his soft blond hair.

His hand goes up my bra, and he caresses one of my nipples, making me moan. He takes advantage of this and he slips his tongue down my throat and its a battle for dominance.

We both fight with our tongues m, deepening the kiss, trying to get even closer to each other even more, which was now impossible.

My hand moves from the back of Cato's neck, and down to his shirt.

I tug on his shirt and he notices this, and helps me get rid of the fabric.  
Then both my hands start wandering his amazingly sculpted chest, making him moan loudly.

I stop with the kiss, and I face the door, worried.

"Don't worry, it's soundproof. No one will here us."

I sigh and relief, and we immediately get back to what we were doing like nothing happened.

After what seemed like centuries, we finally break the passionate kiss to catch our breath.  
I look down to my chest, seeing that Cato had taken of my shirt somewhere in the kiss, without my noticing it.

Cato takes my hand and leads me to his kingsized bed. We both stand at the edge until I push him into it.  
I straddle him, looking hungrily into his eyes.

I'm about to reach in for a kiss, but he flips us over so he's on top.  
We kiss for awhile longer, touching each other, and bringing each other closer.

Cato gets breaks the kiss, saying he's had enough, and he rips my pants off along with his. And now were both only in our underwear.

We go back to our passionate kiss, the. Cato starts grinding his hips against mine. I look into his eyes, and see that his eyes have turned from an icy blue to a dark shade.

I grab onto his bare shoulders, and he starts grinding his hard and obvious erection on me.  
He starts grinding faster, and I clench on his shoulders harder, both of us moaning loudly.

We were stills wearing underwear so this wasn't considered sex just yet, but dry humping.

I stop Cato, which makes him angry.  
I keep my fingers on his shoulders, and quickly flip us over.

Before he could start humping and kissing me again, I sit up on his stomach, then start kissing his chest.

He questions me while moaning, but I just keep kissing him there.  
I move a little lower to his stomach, and  
Even lower, where i find a line of hair trailing down from his belly button. I start kissing that too, which makes Cato's erection rise up.

I smile deviously, and slowly pull down his boxers, stopping half way.

I run my fingers over his visible penis and over the half covered be his underwear.  
Cato starts uncontrollably moaning, insisting I just do it.

"Fuck Katniss," he moans out  
"I'm so horny, just do it already."

I take pity on him and his little friend.

Well not really little friend, but huge friend, cause when I pull down the rest if his boxers, I gasp at his huge 10 inch cock. The only cock I've seen that big, was my bestfriend Gale's. The first time we had sex, we had started with me clumsily giving him a blowjob.

I take Cato in my hand, and start slowly stroking it, making Cato moan even louder.

I stroke him even faster, making him moan, until he stops me, obviously ashamed that I'm taking the lead.

I stroke him a little longer and then put Cato's entire shaft in my mouth.

Cato's head goes back, this making me smile.

I start boning my head up and down, my fingers playing and squeezing with his balls. His hands go up to my head, bringing my head closer to his lower regions.

Cato's cock was now deep in my throat, making his hips buck up.

Cato finally stops me by grabbing his shaft, and he slips my himself right out of my mouth. We're now bother breathing heavily.

"My turn," Cato says,

He kisses my neck over and over again. Biting and leaving marks that someone is going to ask me about tomorrow.

While Cato was devouring my neck, he slips his hand down my panties, slipping a finger into me.

I let out one big and loud moan of pleasure. Then Cato slips in more fingers in me.

I'm bucking my hips towards his body, just wanting him to fuck me.

Having enough, I flip us over and we look into each others eyes. Both us breathing heavily.

Cato flips us over again. "No,"

"I'm the one in control here,"  
Without warning I flip us over one more time, me on top again.

"I don't think so,"

He doesn't bother arguing with me any more, and we both take hold of his cock, and slip it into my opening.

Cato first grinds, not wanting to hurt me. Oh that's just offensive

"Cato, just go. It's not my first time"

He nods and starts slowly thrusting, and it keeps getting faster and faster, harder and harder.

Every thrust gets even faster and harder than the one before it.

Then I remembered.

I remembered that I was the one on top, and that I was the one in control.

I put my hand on Cato's perfectly sculpted chest and stop him.

He does stop then I start.

I start riding him, moving my hips slowly.

I look up at Cato's face and see that his head thrown back, eyes closed and loud moaning.

He likes it.

If he likes this, then maybe I should make him like it even more.

I start moving faster, moving my hips faster and faster.

More and more moans come out of us every movement.

God! This was so wrong, yet still so right. Sleeping with the enemy. But it's just for fun. It's not love or anything.

It's just for fun.

After one last big thrust, I feel something warm inside of my core. I know that he finally came, and so did I.

I get off of him, and lay down beside him, both us breathing heavily.

"Fuck, your good" Cato compliments me within deep breaths.

"You know I am,"

"Did you have fun?" What kind of a question is that? Of course I did!

"So damn much," I tell him.  
"Did you have fun?" I ask him.

"So much fun, babe" he say, "Do you want to do it again sometime?"

"Yeah I guess I cou-" I stop at my words realizing something.

"What?" He asks me, looking concerned.

"What is it?"

"Did we use a condom?"

"What?"

"Did you put," I raise my voice, "a condom?"

"No, why?"

"Fuck," I get up and quickly put on my clothes on.

I look for my shirt in the pile of clothes on the floor, "Where, is my shirt Cato?"

"We ripped it off remember? During the kiss?"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear?" I scream at him.

He gets up from the bed, and reaches to he pile of clothes on the floor, still naked.

"Here, take mine," he hands me his oversized training shirt.

"Then what are you going to wear to training then?"

"That doesn't matter."

I'm about to leave the room when Cato grabs my hand.

"So I guess I'm a dad now?"

"Let's hope not."

We look into each others eyes, and we break into laughter, with the thought of us being parents.

"So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

Before I left, I give him a peck on the lips, and with that, I'm gone.

On my way up to my floor, I think about what had just happened tonight.  
I had just had sex with my competition, and I enjoyed it. I really did have fun like what Cato said.

And I just really hope I don't get pregnant.

But for once in my life, I was the one i control. I was the one on top.

I'm going to get a lot of questions these following weeks, but I don't care.

I had fun.


End file.
